


The Final Battle

by bryergrace



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Hurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:21:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28863231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bryergrace/pseuds/bryergrace
Summary: January 20th Battle, between Tommy and Dream for the discs.
Kudos: 12





	The Final Battle

tommy and tubbo go to where the compass leads. dream stands there. alone. full armor. ranboo somewhere in the shadows. 

and tommy just asks for his discs back, he’d do anything for them. dream would rather kill him and end their game then hand them over. 

and so they fight. they fight until tommys half dead from fighting and protecting tubbo. tommy begs for tubbo to be spared. 

by now nearly all of the server stands in the shadows watching over the man and the kids. as he begs for his best friend to be safe. they see as he gives everything up for his best friend. 

dream think tommys being stupid and tries another blow at tubbo, tommy runs in front of him and takes one last fatal stab. and he falls right into tubbos arms. 

tubbo sits there wtaching as his best friend leans into him looking more at peace then ever and it reminds tubbo of days in the camarvan, days when they would go around singing and dancing and pulling pranks on wilbur and phil, and for a moment, just a moment. tubbo is grateful. he’s grateful his best friend is finally at peace. 

and as every sits in the shadows they they weep for their fallen leader, the person who gave up everything for everyone around them. a kid so riddled with guilt and trauma who just wanted to be forgiven that he would die doing so. and they watch as tubbo sets tommys body in the snow, and as he stands up looking dream straight in the face,”give me back those discs,”.

and dream smiles “ok.” and when the discs reach tubbos hands a sword goes straight through his torso and the residents of the smp hurry over trying to catch him but he falls right next to tommys body. 

both of them looking so at peace tubbo with a final burst of strength put tommys hands around his disc and lays his head on tommys chest. and jack who wanted tommy dead didn’t want this. he thought he did but he didn’t. everyone who had every blamed tommy or tubbo for the nation falling apart hadn’t wished for this,

they now saw that these two kids were just that. kids. used as pieces in a war and died for a nation that rejected them. they died for each other.

they had a joint funeral. the discs played in the background, they knew that tommy wouldn’t want his discs not to be heard. there were no tears shed. they didn’t feel like they had a right to cry. they had damned these kids from the start. or maybe dream had.

and as the years passed everyone thought of tommy and tubbos sacrifice. and they honored it until the memories began to fade and the years blurred together, and the stories they had told their children started to seem more like old folk tales or bedtime stories. 

the kids would never know how real these stories were or how much they meant to the people of L’manburg. and that’s the story of the final battle.


End file.
